Family Ties
by K3IR
Summary: Multi-chap drabbles on the day to day life of the Maltara family. Previously called 'Birthday Wishes' Maltara family fic.
1. Birthday Wishes

**So… I just made cupcakes, and all of a sudden this came into my head. It's a cute little family fic, I don't usually write family fics, this will be my first, so just, go easy on me…**

**I'm also on holidays now, not making any promises, but hopefully I'll have more stories up! :)**

0000

* * *

_**~Birthday Wishes~**_

* * *

"Hey sweetie, wanna help daddy make the birthday cake?"

His daughter eagerly nods her head, jumping up and down on the spot, waiting for him to pick her up and sit her down on her usual spot on the countertop.

"Whose birthday?" she asks, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Don't tell me you forgot mummy's birthday?" he takes a mock gasp, hand over his heart as his little girl laughs at him.

"I didn't forget!"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Okay, agree to disagree, otherwise this cakes never gonna get done." He pulls a mixing bowl out from the cupboard and sets it down next to his daughter, walking around the kitchen locating the rest of the supplies, placing them all down next to the giggling little girl, who makes sure to guard the objects.

"Daddy, what about the cake mix?" she asks, knotting her little eyebrows together, scanning over the things they already have.

"Right here." He hands her the cake mix, showing her the chocolate cake they're going to attempt baking.

0000

"One beater and a mixing bowl, as promised." The four year old takes the items from him greedily, plunging head first into the mixing bowl, he can't help but chuckle as she resurfaces with a chocolate spot on her forehead, nose and chin.

"What's so funny?"

"Kelly, you've got a little…" he trails off, indicating his nose and chin. With one chocolaty hand, she rubs at the spots, smearing more chocolate across her face, "Aha, yep, ya got it kiddo."

0000

She finally gets the door unlocked, walking into the apartment, shutting the door behind her and dropping her keys into the dish by the coat rack, she's met with darkness.

Reaching for her gun, she walks further into her apartment, "Mal? Kelly? Anyone home?"

The aroma of chocolate cake hits her; she puts her gun back in her holster when Mal appears from the kitchen, cake complete with candles, there daughter runs out from behind him, sprinting into her mother's waiting arms, Natara hoists her up and sits her on her hip.

"Happy birthday mummy!" she yells, Natara licks her thumb, swiping at the chocolate the little girl's still wearing.

"Thank you, sweetie," she smiles at the cake then at her husband, then at her daughter, "wanna help me blow out the candles?" their daughter nods her head enthusiastically, "okay, on the count of three, ready? One, two, three!"

They're all bathed in darkness once more, Natara reaches for the living room light, turning it on, then turning back to her husband, "so, what'd you wish for?" he asks.

In return, she gives him a coy smile, walking in the direction of the bathroom, "I wish my husband would help me wash the chocolate off our daughter."

He smiles, walking back into the kitchen to put the cake down, and then walking down the hall, towards the sound of running water and a giggling little girl.

* * *

0000

**I said it was a drabble; I never said it was well written.**

**I don't have cookies, I have cupcakes, so you know, if you're good little reviewer, you can have a chocolate cupcake.**


	2. Make-Up Mishaps

**I decided I'd make this into a little drabble chapter thing, like 'Songs That Fill the Heart' this will be one of those stories that I'll gradually get back to and post a chapter every once in a while. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter for that story soon though :)**

* * *

_**~Make-Up Mishaps~**_

* * *

"Oh sweetheart, what did you do?" he stands in the bathroom doorway, looking at the mess that his daughter has created.

"Look daddy! I looks like mummy!" she exclaims, throwing her arms in the air, simultaneously spreading the powdered foundation everywhere.

"That's… That's great, Kelly." He smiles, bending down to pick up his little girl, lipstick smeared across her mouth, purple eye shadow applied up to her fair eyebrows, bright pink blush applied like foundation.

"Do you think mummy will like it?"

"I dunno sweetie, but let's not find out."

0000

Using all of Natara's make-up wipes, he semi-successfully clears the make-up off his little girls face, her cheeks are still a little rosy from where the blush had been, and he couldn't seem to remove the faint tinge of purple eye shadow from the creases on her eyelids, he's just about to start cleaning the bathroom up when he hears the jingle of Natara's keys from the other side of the door.

"Ah hell…" he mumbles.

She raises an eyebrow at the sheepish look her husband is currently sporting and the large smile that her daughter's wearing, "what'd you two do?" she asks, warily.

"I put on the pretty powder! But then daddy made me take it off." Kelly tells her, pouting the last sentence out."

"The pretty powder?"

"She got into your make-up…"

"How'd she get into the bathroom?"

"I have no idea."

"Which bathroom?"

"The main one."

"I'm going to take a _long, hot_ bath, in that time; I want my bathroom back to looking spotless. Understood?" she orders, dropping her back on the lounge and her keys on the countertop.

"Yes ma'am." He replies, watching her walk down the hallway and into their bedroom. His daughter tries to wiggle her way off the counter and out of his arms, "and where do you think you're going little miss?"

"To play dress-up?"

"Don't think so kid," He picks her up, placing her on the ground and leading her towards the bathroom, "you created this mess, you're gonna help me clean it up."

"Ah hell…" the little girl mumbles.

0000

* * *

**Usually, I don't like it when 3 ½ - 4 year olds say things like 'ah hell' but this is a Fallon kid… And that's all I think really needs to be said on the subject.**


End file.
